Un voyage en étrange compagnie: une demi naine et une elfe et demi !
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Cette histoire est racontée par deux personnages et écrite par deux personnes différentes pour mieux s'immerger dans ce monde. Ici vous suivrez la vrai calamité de Smaug ainsi qu'une jeune Elfe qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Toutes deux bouleverseront cette compagnie de nains bien trop masculine a notre goût. Action, Romance et humour seront au rendez vous. A toute suite ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Nous vous présentons, Légolie et moi (Yuna) notre histoire. Nous écrirons un chapitre sur deux chacune. Légolie racontera l'histoire du pdv de Layla et moi du pdv d'Opale. Je vous rassure chaque chapitre sera la suite du précédent, il n'y aura pas deux fois le même chapitre raconte de deux manières différentes (sauf sur votre demande au cas où l'autre pdv sur les actions réalisées vous intéresserait. Nous essaierons de publier toutes les semaines.

Cette introduction est exceptionnellement coupée en deux parties: la première est le pdv d'Opale et la deuxième est du pdv de Layla.

Légolie n'ayant pas de compte nous publions sur mon compte mais ne vous inquiétez pas les commentaires seront évidemment transmis et elle vous répondra évidement sous mon compte de nouveaux. Il faudra juste faire attention à la signature ^^ hihi.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ;)

Je rappelle que le monde de JRR TOLKIEN ne nous appartient pas hormis Layla et Opale qui sont notre propriété.

Ps : promis après on vous laisse lire mais nous voulions préciser que toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenus, même les comparaisons entre les deux auteurs

Voilà je crois que tout a été dit et bonne lecture.

INTRODUCTIONTION 1 :

Vous connaissez sans aucun doute la haine qui existe entre ces deux races que sont les elfes et les nains. Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'accepterai jamais l'autre. Et bien imaginez une demi elfe - demi nain: une erreur, une tâche, une personne acceptée de nul part reniée pour ce qui coule dans son sang. Malgré son apparence de naine elle garde ces oreilles pointues si caractéristiques des elfes. Depuis plus d'un siècle elle se fait passer pour naine et renie son père malgré le rend qu'il porte... Ou bien à cause du rang qu'il porte ... Après tout il est toujours plus facile à vivre d'être une tâche inconnue qu'une erreur fille de grand homme.  
Elle fut chassée de sa maison à cause d'un fléau terrible : Smaug.  
Et oui, cette jeune naine a vécu à Erébore. La désolation de Smaug est sienne et cela plus que tout autre nain, plus que Thorin Oakenshield lui-même. Et c'est sans aucuns la doute la seule à connaître les véritables raisons de la venue de Smaug. Depuis ce jours tragique elle hère dans la terre du milieu loin, très loin de ce peuple à qui elle a jadis appartenue. Jamais elle n'a pu et jamais elle ne pourra se pardonner d'avoir causé tant de morts. Tant de vie perdue par sa faute.  
Et c'est dans cette petite ville de Bree que tout bascula à nouveau. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement à la taverne un grand homme vêtue de gris s'assit à sa table et l'aborda.

_ Puis-je me joindre à votre dîner madame ?  
_ Qui êtes-vous vieillard ? S'enquit-elle.

Le dit vieillard tiqua sur le coup mais ne releva pas. Après tout il était là pour une toute autre affaire.

_ Je me nomme Gandalf le magicien et je suis ici pour voir une jeune femme qui répond au nom d'Opale. Vous voyez sans aucun doute de qui je parle ?

_ Je suis désoler mais j'ignore de qui vous parlez messire Gandalf.

Le magicien se mît à sourire. Il avait sans aucun doute prévue que la jeune fille ne lui révèle pas tout de suite son identité.

_ Allons-nous savons tous deux que vous la connaissez mieux que qui conque.  
_ Si vous le savez pourquoi me le demander chère maître magicien ?  
_ La politesse de votre race oblige.

Les yeux de la naine s'agrandir. Cet homme savait qui elle était car cette règles n'appartenait nullement à l'usage nanesques mais a ceux des elfes.

_ J'en sais plus que vous ne pouvez le penser jeune dame.

Cette dernière fronça violemment les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'un vieillard comme lui pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

_ Je viens pour une noble quête où...

_ Une quêtes n'est noble qu'aux yeux de ceux qui en profitent. Le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

_ ... Où j'aurais besoin de vous, continua Gandalf comme si de rien n'était. Je dirais même que sans vous les risques qu'elle échoue seraient fortement augmentés.

Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, le visage dur et fermé.  
Le mage se dit alors qu'elle tenait définitivement plus de sa mère que de son père et que sans ses oreilles il serait impossible de déceler la vérité.

_ En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Le mage se figea quelques instant et déclara de but en blanc :

_ Récupérer Erébore.

La naine devint alors livide. Devant ses yeux se mirent alors à danser les flammes qui jadis ravageaient sa cité. Ses oreilles étaient emplies des cris de ses semblables brûlant vifs. Son nez se rappelais de l'odeur de soufre et sa tête se souvenais des paroles du dragon : " Voilà le châtiment qui t'ai appliqué ! "; " Il paiera tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! "  
La tête lui tournait, le monde qui l'entourait s'assombrit et, alors qu'elle allait s'évanouir, Gandalf la rappela à la réalité.

_ Ne flanchez pas. Vous n'en n'avez pas le droit. De vos erreurs sont nées ses horreurs. Il est de votre devoir de rétablir l'ordre.

Elle reprit petit à petit son souffle. Et une fois son esprit en place elle répondit enfin.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée.

Le mage la dévisagea comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise aussi grosse que la terre.

_ C'est tout ? Dit-il béat. Voilà donc tout ce que vous avez à dire à propos de la montagne ! Dois-je vous rappeler que la calamité, la vrai, n'est pas Smaug mais vous ! Dois-je énoncer que tout ceux-ci est de votre fautes ! Que si votre peuple est à la rue, qu'il meurt de faim et que toutes les familles portent au moins le deuil d'une personne c'est de VOTRE faute ! Dois-je vous le rappeler ! Cria le magicien hors de lui.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Vociféra la naine en se levant brusquement. Bien sûr que je n'ai rien oublié ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me suis exilée depuis tant d'année ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus jamais revue ce peuple que je chérissais tant ? Pourquoi d'après vous ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tout cela est-il arrive ... Pourquoi une telle erreur de la nature comme moi a-t-elle existée... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas tué ce jour comme l'avais ordonnée Thráin ... Pourquoi ...

Sa voie se brisa. Le mage reprit ses esprit et se rendit compte de son manque de tact et de la déchirure que cela créais en la jeune naine.

_ Dame Opale... Vous avez plus que qui conque le droit de vous venger de Smaug et sans aucun doute tout autant de ne plus jamais vouloir côtoyer quoique ce soit qui vous rappellerais ces souvenirs. Cependant si vous voulez vous soulager la conscience, corriger vos fautes et rétablir l'ordre vous devez participer à cette quête.

_ Gandalf, soupira-t-elle, je suis désoler mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai point ma place dans une compagnie de nain.

_ Et pourquoi une naine telle que vous n'aurait pas sa place au près des nains?

_ Car je suis une ignominie de la nature que tous rejetterons. Je ne peux pas vous aider dans cette quête Gandalf ... Je suis désoler ...

_ Opale! Arrêter de vous flageller ! Et pour une fois dans votre vie réagissez ! Redevenez cette naine qui tenait sa vie en main ! Aidée ceux que vous avez blessée ! Vous leurs devez ça!

La jeune naine resta de marbre pendant de longues minutes. Elle jugeait le pour et le contre. Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle avait toujours attendu ce jour ou elle pourrait rendre à son peuple ce qu'elle lui avait pris.

_ Nous rejoindrez-vous ? Demanda Gandalf l'air terriblement sérieux.

Opale fixa alors intensément le mage et lui dit :

_ Je me joindrais à vous.

Le mage sourit et c'est ainsi que l'histoire d'Opale commença. Que mon histoire commença.

_

Voilà ma partie est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et avis. Le prochain chapitre sera de moi ;)

Yuna 

INTRODUCTIONTION 2 :

Connaissez-vous Fondcombe ? Cité des elfes, royaume de beauté et d'élégance. Mon royaume.  
Je suis Layla, fille d'Elrond, princesse de Fondcombe et première héritière.  
Vous connaissez les elfes, êtres calmes, d'une grande bonté et un peuple droit.  
Seulement je ne supporte plus la bonté, je ne supporte plus les règles, je ne supporte plus l'autorité de mon père. Lui et moi sommes loin d'être pareil, et c'est parce que je suis destinée au trône que celui-ci veut, par tout moyen, faire de moi une princesse digne des elfes de haut rang de Fondcombe...  
Je me sens emprisonnée dans une cellule de cristal, où tout elfe rêverait d'être à ma place. Et je la laisse volontiers. Seulement les choses ne marchent pas ainsi, pour ne pas accéder au trône, la mort est ma seule excuse.  
Jamais mon père n'a compris mon besoin d'ouverture, de liberté, d'air et d'aventure... Je veux me battre pour sauver ma vie, décrocher la lune pour pouvoir toucher cette si belle lumière, entendre le chant des oiseaux dans les collines... Je veux tout... Tout sauf le royaume de Fondcombe.  
Vous me direz que je suis une perpétuelle insatisfaite ? Je ne suis qu'une elfe qui rêve de voyages et de paysages, qui n'a besoin ni de richesse ni d'un toit, simplement d'avoir l'impression de vivre et de respirer.

Et voilà mon intro est fini. J'espère que les premiers aperçus de Layla vous ont séduit. Votre avis est le bien venue comme toujours. C'est la première fois que je publie donc toutes les critiques me seront plus que constructives.

Rdv dans deux semaines pour moi ;)

Légolie.

Bonne année à vous !

Yuna et Légolie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, encore Bonne Année pour les nouveaux lecteurs et merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires!**

**Je réponds au review par MP quand la personne a un compte et au début de chaque chapitre pour les guests.**

**Mégane : Merci pour ta review toute mimi et pour attachement à Opale; Les révélations n'arriverons pas tout de suite. Je vais semer quelques indices au fur et à mesure. Une seule a déjà trouvé à mon grand malheur, trop maline la petiote ^^. Alors je vous arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas les review que la réponse a été donnée mais en MP donc vous ne saurez pas. ^^**  
**J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre vous plaira =D**

**Yuna**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: UNE QUETE? UN REPENTIR**?

Gandalf et moi étions en chemin vers une triste destiné à mes yeux mais porteuse d'espoir et de chaleur aux yeux des nains d'Erébore.  
Nous arrivâmes dans un joli petit village de Hobbit. La nuit tomba alors que nous avancions toujours plus loin dans ce bourg. C'est alors que Gandalf s'arrêta et héla un petit groupe devant nous.

**_ Mes amis vous voilà donc, que faites-vous donc encore ici ? N'êtes-vous point en retard ?**

Au fur et à mesure que les silhouettes s'approchaient mon cœur tremblait d'effroi. Le sang et les flammes dansaient à nouveaux dans mes yeux. Leurs cris hurlaient dans mes oreilles. Le mage posa sa main sur mon épaule. Cela eux pour effet de calmer mes émotions. Il avait sans aucun doute utilisé la magie.

**_ Allons messire Gandalf, vous savez bien que les nains ne sont jamais en retard sans avoir une excellente raison. Répondit l'un d'entre eux au chapeau particulièrement étrange.**

**_ Pour tout vous dire nous nous somme perdu. Ajouta le plus gros de tous. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?**

Cet étrange assemblé nous rejoignit donc dans la carriole de Gandalf. Et quand le nain qui venait de parler monta à son tour l'âne émit un hennissement au vue de la lourde charge qu'on lui imposait.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois reparti qu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, à mon grand damne. Ce fut un jeune nain qui m'adressa la parole en premier et les autres suivirent les uns après les autres. Tous se présentèrent avec usage et politesse. J'appris que celui a l'étrange chapeau s'appelait Bofur, que le plus jeune se nommait Ori et que le plus gros portait le nom de Bombur. Ils me regardèrent ensuite tous avec de grands yeux attentifs. Je voulais me présenter mais ma voie refusait de sortir. Mes lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne daignait venir. C'est alors qu'un étrange nain avec une hache plantée dans le crâne posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit en kuzdul : " t'inquiète pas mon gars." Mes yeux s'agrandir et tous les nains se mirent à rire. Vexée. J'étais vexé qu'il me prenne pour un homme.

**_ Je ne suis pas un homme ! Je suis une jeune naine qui répond au nom d'Opale ! Et vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gougnafiers mal élevés!**

Je les fusillais du regard. Comment avaient-ils osé. Je ne ressemble pas tant que ça a un nain... Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule. C'était Bofur. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier. Cela eu pour effet de l'attendrir.

**_ Allons, évidement que vous ne ressemblez nullement a un homme cependant n'êtes-vous pas détendu? Votre voie n'est-elle pas sortir d'elle même da**me Opale?

Soufflée j'étais. En effet en moins de deux seconde ce nain à la hache avait réussi à me faire parler. Moi qui n'avais jamais pu prononcer un mot depuis un siècle a ceux de ma race...  
Un léger sourire fendît mon visage. Tous me répondirent avec la même tendresse que Bofur. Gandalf qui tenait toujours les rennes esquissa lui aussi un sourire.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un petit trou de Hobbit. De la fumée sortait de la cheminer et une étrange rune brillait sur la porte. Bofur toqua à la porte. On entendit quelques gémissements de la part de notre hôte. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit tous tombèrent sous les yeux ébahis du Hobbit. Je devais l'avouer ... Il avait plus l'air d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur. Nous nous présentâmes tous au jeune Hobbit. Ce fut alors que mon sang ce glaça lorsque les je vis. Ces quatre nains de sang royale, tous plus important les uns que les autres... Pourquoi fallait-il que SES neveux soient là et qu'ils soient accompagnés de SES plus proches cousins ? Mon cœur en alerte vérifia chaque recoin de la " maison " du Hobbit et à mon plus grand bonheur IL ne se trouvait point-là. Ce nain si fier n'arrivait jamais en retard quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Apres tout, même si une part de moi était persuadée que sans lui cette quête n'irait pas bien loin, une autre part de moi bien plus sombre savait que si IL prenait part à cette quête ce serait la fin pour LUI. La folie deviendrait sa seule amie et seule la mort pourrait l'en délivré.

Les nains mangeaient à leur faim dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même notre Hobbit fini par s'amuser. Puis on sonna à la porte. Bilbo alla ouvrir et la mon pire cauchemar était la devant moi... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? A nouveau mes souvenirs de cette journée cauchemardesque retentirent dans mes oreilles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme, ce cauchemar, la raison de mes tourments, de ma désolation se trouvait-il devant moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose oh Aulë! Pour ainsi mériter tes foudres ? ... Evidement... Quelle question... La quête ne suffisait pas à me repentir de tous ces morts... Il fallait payer le prix fort... Et ce prix se tenait droit devant moi, fier et imposant... Thorin Oakenshield...

Alors qu'il observait notre cambrioleur, et tirait les mêmes conclusions que moi, je me cachai derrière Kili. Malheureusement se dernier ce senti obligé de me présenter à son oncle ...

**_Hey Thorin! Regarde la charmante naine que Gandalf nous a amenée là"**

Il se posta devant moi et me dévisagea. Mon cœur battait a tout rompre. Qu'allais-je faire face à lui ? Comment allais je géré la situation ? Et ce fut la que je pris la plus difficile de toutes les décisions de ma vie : j'allais me faire haïr de ce nain. Mon amour, je le savais, allais devenir destructeur pour lui car si il l'apprenait et se rendait compte de ce lien qui nous uni alors un combat à mort se ferais entre ce dernier et celui qui le relie a cette pierre maudite qu'est l'Arkenstone. Oui, Thorin Oakenshield allais me détester, me haïr et ainsi il ne comprendra jamais la véritable couleur de cette passion destructrice... Après tout ne dit-on pas que l'amour est à un pas de la haine ?

**_Qui êtes-vous ? Me dit-il comme un ordre.**

**_Et vous ? Répondis-je au tac au tac.**

**_ Comment osez-vous ! Quelle impudence ! S'exclama Dwalin choqué par mon manque de politesse. Après tout on ne parle pas ainsi à son Roi...**

**_ Et lui comment ose-t-il ? On ne s'adresse pas ainsi à une naine quel que soit son propre rang.**

Thorin émit un petit ricanement.

**_ Allons vous savez évidement qui je suis. Mais vous avez raison, les adages veulent que je me présente en premier. Je suis Thorin Oakenshield pour vous servir.**

Tout en disant ses mots il posa son regard bleu sur moi, me fit la révérence et me baisa la main. Le touché de ses doigts m'électrisa... La chaleur de ses lèvres me brûla et la douceur de sa peau me fit succomber. Mais bien vite la chaleur se transforma en feu et la douceur en peur. Le cauchemar était de nouveau là et la terreur se répandait dans tout mon corps. Je retirai brutalement ma main sous les yeux étonnés du roi.

**_ Ne me retouchez plus jamais! Hurlais-je terrifiée.**

Son regard jusque-là moqueur s'assombrit brutalement.

**_ Et moi qui croyait que vous aviez des manières. Vous n'êtes qu'une jeune effrontée. On ne réagit pas ainsi face à son roi. Je répète donc ma question. Qui êtes-vous ?!**

Sa voix et son ton se voulait blessant. Moi qui avais toujours rêvé de me rapprocher de lui voilà ce que je recevais... De la haine... Mais après tout je fais ça pour son bien... Un jour peut être comprendra-t-il...  
Je relevai les yeux, planta mon regard dans le sien et avec fierté et droiture je lui répondis.

**_ Mon nom est Opale.**

**_ Opale comment ! Vociféra-t-il.**

**_ Opale Hellfire ! Criais-je plus fort.**

**Le regard de Thorin s'agrandi brusquement.**

**_ Rien que ça ! Ricana-t-il. Vos parents devaient voir quelque chose en vous qui n'existe pas. Comment peut-on oser appeler sa fille Opale. Une pierre aux si grand pouvoir. On dit d'elle qu'elle est porteuse de chance ou de malheur. Son plus grand pouvoir est sa force, elle tiendrait face à n'importe qu'elle pierre. Certains vont jusqu'à dire qu'elle serait capable de tenir tête à l'Arkenstone. Foutaise ! Ma belle Arkenstone vos bien mieux qu'une vielle opale sorti de je ne sais où.**

**Son ton était presque malsain et si l'Arkenstone avait été une femme elle serait certainement proie à sa "faim" bestiale.**

**_ Sachez que je n'ai nullement choisit mon prénom et que rabaisser ainsi les légendes de nos ancêtres est une offense! Vous savez mieux que qui conque qu'elles sont vrai! Vous êtes-vous même sous le pouvoir de l'une d'entre elle!**

**_ Êtes-vous porteuse de chance ou la nouvelle calamité de ma vie ? Devez-vous venir ou devriez-vous rester ici loin de nous? Éluda-t-il.**

Mes yeux était fixé dans les siens. La réponse était pourtant évidente. J'étais la calamité de sa vie, la seule et unique. J'étais celle à qui il devait tous son malheur et celui de son peuple. Je ne devrais pas rester près deux. Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Gandalf intervint. Il prit à part Thorin. Je me rapprochai de la porte et entendis leur discussion:

**_ Thorin, sans cette jeune femme les chances de reprendre la montagne sont quasi nulles. Alors qu'en ayant cette pierre précieuse à vos côté votre royaume vous est offert sur un plateau d'argent. Vous ne pouvez refuser une telle offrande. Elle est prête à tout pour vous aider.**

**_ Comment une jeune naine de son âge peut-elle être si précieuse. Elle doit tout juste avoir l'âge de Fili !**

**_ Allons, allons. D'où sortez-vous de telles sottises ? Cette jeune Dames à 195 ans soit exactement votre âge. Je vous en conjure ne reniée pas cet éclat juste à cause d'un nom.**

**_ Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me battre au près d'une femme, que je ne peux même pas toucher qui plus est. Non définitivement je ne peux pas l'accepter !**

**_ Thorin Oakenshield ! S'énervait Gandalf. Vous êtes plus têtue que votre grand père ! Cette jeune femme et votre seule espoir de rester en vie et de conquérir cette montagne ! Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Elle seul peut vaincre cette peur que vous avez au fond de vous! Elle est la seule qui vous fera rester debout! Mais qu'à cela ne tienne faite ce que vous voulez ! Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre quand vous arpenterez le même chemin que celui de vos ancêtres!**

Excéder il sortit de la pièce.

**_ N'oublier pas de vous excuser ! Hurla Gandalf.**

Il savait que Thorin viendrait à moi. Ce n'était pas de Smaug dont Thorin a le plus peur, mais bien de cette folie destructrice que l'Arkenstone a déclenchée dans l'âme de son père et de son grand père. Non! Il ne veut pas finir ainsi. Et pour cela il est prêt à me présenter ses excuses. Pour cela il donnera tout! Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce une heure plus tard il avança vers moi et me dis sans broderie inutile:

**_ Dame Opale veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses. Moi Thorin Oakenshield n'aurait pas dut vous parler ainsi.**

J'aurais voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que je ne lui en voulais pas mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je me devais d'être dur et implacable envers lui.

**_ Vous n'êtes qu'un gougnafier! Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais appris les bonnes manières ?**

Je savais que je ferais mouche en parlant de cette dernière mais pas à ce point-là. Alors ok je suis peut être allée un peu fort et je sais aussi que le caractère des Durin est explosif mais de là à me mettre la lames sous la gorges il ne faut pas déconner. (Pour celles et ceux qui ont lût mon autre histoire je peux le dire : oui j'adore que Thorin veuille trancher la gorge des jeunes femmes xD)  
Alors qu'il allait me hurler dessus Gandalf lâcha comme si de rien était une phrase qui eut pour effet de nous figer tous les deux.

**_ N'oublier pas de vous méfiez des liens trop puissant pour être défait.**

Thorin était blême. Je savais évidement de quoi Gandalf voulait parler mais Thorin avait-il compris ? Sans doute pas ... Cette phrase eue pour mérite de calmer la colère du roi. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la grande table où les conditions de la quêtes furent exposer et où Bilbo et moi-même furent engager. La soirée se finit en une chanson bien triste. Porteuse de toutes mes fautes. Je n'y résistai pas. Mon âme hurlant de douleur préféra une fois encore fuir et je m'évanouie. Je fus réveillée par Thorin, enfin plus exactement sur un Thorin injurieux. Je m'étais effondrée sur lui.

**_ Suis-je assez confortable ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais que vous déguerpissiez aussi vite que possible car en plus de vous êtres étaler sur ma personne vous mettez dangereusement en péril ma possible descendance! A moins, évidement, que cela soit un moyens de rapprochement. Mais je tiens à vous le dire pour le futur : cette technique est digne d'une ogresse et encore c'est un euphémisme !**

Mes joues rosirent sous l'effet de la gêne. En effet ma main écrasait allègrement son entrejambes. Je me relevai brutalement et partie aussi vite que possible de la pièce sous les regards hilares des autres nains.

**_ Allons n'a t'inquiètes pas tu n'as pas mis fin à la lignée de Durin ^^ après tout je suis toujours là. Me dit avec un clin d'œil Fili.**

**_ Excusez-moi je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ? Dis-je avec stupéfaction et dégoût.**

**_ Allons une jeune naine telle que vous a toute la vie devant elle. A notre âge nous expérimentons les joies de la vie et puis je suis prince.**

Il posa sa main sur ma hanche en disant ses mots. Ma réaction fut immédiate. La claque fut retentissante. Si forte qu'elle le fit tomber à la renverse.

**_ Comment osez-vous ! Pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne sais pas si c'est de Thorin que vous tenez une telle éducation mais je ne me souviens pas que Dis vous ai jamais élevé ainsi ! Votre père doit se retourner dans sa pauvre tombe ! Sachez jeune prince que je suis aisée âge que votre oncle ! Et qu'on ne parle nullement ainsi à une femme quel que soit son rang ou son âge !**

Fili avait écarquillé les yeux face à mon discours. Était-ce dut à mon âge ou au faite que je parle de sa mère et de son père si facilement, je ne le sais. Cependant quand Thorin entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de Kili la tension augmenta d'un cran encore. Surtout lorsque le Roi vit son neveu et premier héritier parterre, la main sur la joue et l'air choquée. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et dégaina son épée (Encore ? Oui je sais ...)

**_ Comment avez-vous osez frapper l'héritier de Durin! Je vais vous appendre les bonnes manières petites friponnes !**

Et alors qu'il engagea le combat une hache s'interposa entre son épée et mon pauvre petit cœur.

**_ ARRÊTE ! Vociféra Dwalin.**

**_ Pourquoi t'interposes-tu ? S'exclama le roi.**

**_ Par ce que tu agis comme un abrutit aujourd'hui. Lui répondit très calmement le grand guerrier.**

**_ Pardon!**

**_ Je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche t'as piqué mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi es-tu aussi hostile envers cette jeune femme ? Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir si elle est coupable ou non ?**

**_ Je ne vois pas qu'est ce qui mériterait de frapper l'héritier de Durin ?!**

**_ Durin! Durin! N'as-tu donc que ce mot la a la bouche aujourd'hui ?**

Dwalin expliqua donc la scène qu'il a vaut discrètement observé dans l'ombre de la pièce. Thorin outrée par l'attitude de son neveu lui mît un baigne dont il se rappellera longtemps. Sa joue portait une jolie balafre que lui avait accordée la chevalière de son oncle. Je m'approchai de lui.

_ Que me veux-tu ? Me cracha-t-il au visage.

_ Allons Fili je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu viens de me montrer. Je viens juste te soigner. Après tout un si jolie visage ne devrait pas être abimé.

Fili me dévisagea un moment avant de me laisser l'approche. Je mis mes en cloche près de sa joue et une lueur verte scintillante en sorti.

**_ Mais c'est de la magie, s'exclama-t-il !**

**_ Allons ne bouge pas. Je ne pourrais pas te soigner.**

**_ Comment est-ce possible ?**

**_ C'est un don que j'ai hérité de mon père.**

Fili me regarda longuement agir. C'était assez rare chez les nains d'avoir de la magie dans le sens. Si rare que beaucoup d'entre eux sont mort sans jamais en rencontrer. Ils sont généralement appelé sang cristallin. C'est d'ailleurs de la que son né les légendes sur les leprechauns ou les gnomes des arc-en-ciel (dut aux différentes couleurs que prend notre magie). Mais dans mon cas cela ne vient pas de mon côté naine mais plus tôt de mon côté elfe. Après tout chez ces derniers la magie est courante.

**_ Dites comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?**

Prise un peu au dépourvue de bafouilla une réponse peu éloquente. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Fili et Kili se souvienne de moi... Si ils savaient et que Thorin l'apprenait alors ce dernier se souviendrai de nos souvenir communs. Il ne faut pas qu'il m'apprécie à nouveau. Il fait qu'il me haïsse.

**_ Que dis-tu là ? Je ne connais pas ta mère !**

**_ Allons dame Opale ! Vous la connaissez forcément sinon vous n'auriez pas tenue de tel propos sur le couple princier des montagnes bleues.**

Pourquoi parlais-je toujours trop ? Le sourire gagnant de Fili me rappela de nombreux souvenirs. J'avais l'impression qu'hier encore Dis et moi-même jouions avec ses deux adorable fils, tout juste âgée de 5 et 10 ans (attention! Rappelez-vous que 70 ans nains en valent 20). Fili était toujours là pour faire gagner son petit frère mais sur ses lèvres on pouvait y voir un sourire qui disait tout. C'était un petit malin celui-là ^^

**_ Allez filer petit vaurien. Lui dis-je gentiment en lui frottant sa douce tignasse blonde.**

Pour Fili se geste fut la confirmation qu'il connaissait cette femme ... Mais d'où, certes elle connaissait sa mère cependant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'elle ...

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. L'aube arriva bien vite. Nous partîmes sans le Hobbit. J'étais persuadée qu'il viendrait. Apres tout Gandalf ne l'avait pas invité pour rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, après m'être a nouveaux prise la tête avec Thorin, Bilbo nous rejoignit. Après avoir pris un poney il se joignait à moi à la fin de la compagnie. Thorin m'ayant engueulé j'avais pris la décision de m'éloigner de lui. Je discutais paisiblement avec Dwalin quand la nuit tomba. Nous avons bivouaquez près d'une ferme abandonné... Quelle connerie ... J'avais bien dit à Thorin que c'était une mauvaise idée ... À telle point que Bilbo faillit y mourir écartelé par un ogre. Et alors sue Thorin lui faisait la leçon moi je m'efforçais de la faire aux deux frères sans qui tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, en plus de leur crétin d'oncle évidemment! Et si cela ne suffisait pas nous furent rejoins par un drogué de magicien et chassé par une bande d'orc... Vraiment dans le genre journée pourrit ce fut une journée pourri...

**_ Court Kili ! Hurlais-je.**

Un warg lui courrait après. Tous se jetèrent dans le "trou" indiqué par Gandalf. Mais juste avant de sauter Thorin fut sauvé par une flèche d'elfe...

* * *

Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre est Terminé. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Le prochain sera de Légolie. Il devrait normalement être publié la semaine prochaine. En attendant j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience =D Gros bisous a vous toutes et vous tous

Yuna qui vous adore.

Ps : Au vue des remarques faites par mes lectrices les plus fidèles : non je n'ai pas arrêté « Quand un roi ne peut vaincre toutes les flammes ». Je compte faire ces deux histoires en parallèle. Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt d'ailleurs. Logiquement d Légolie sortira un chapitre j'en sortirais un sur mon autre fanfiction. Ainsi vous ne serez jamais sans moi )

Yuna


End file.
